Oh those Bros with double stuff!
by CutePoison
Summary: Tequila and cookies, plus Sara, Michael and Lincoln equal yumm!


(Warning: This is a sexually explicit story)

"Tequila really isn't my drink" Sara said as she looked from one brother to the next, the cup to her lips.

They were in a sleaze bag motel; the bottle shared between them sitting on the marred table as they did shots from plastic cups.

"Oh, yeah, what is you're drink of choice, Sara?" Michael said eying her with a small grin.

Her eyes moved from his lips and she met his stare. "I like a long, tall drink, something you can feel going all the way down," her voice was filled with sexual innuendos.

Michael's eyes darkened with lust as he stared at her mouth.

"Well I think this is where I say goodnight." Lincoln moved to stand, but Sara shoved him back into the chair none too gently.

"Stay. This is just getting good."

She reached for the package of chocolate sandwich cookies on the table, a strange combination when added with the tequila, to be sure, but Lincoln had insisted they were his favorites and he had missed them while in prison.

Sara tore the top off of a cookie and looking first at Michael and then to Lincoln she began to lick at the white middle, running her tongue along it salaciously. When the crème was thoroughly wet she stuck her finger into it.

Scraping it lightly, she brought her finger to Michael's lips, slipping it inside his hot mouth. She felt his tongue swirl around lapping at the white stuff, making her already moist center wet as the ache in her stomach grew.

And then he eased his mouth away kissing the tip with a smile. She smiled and then brought her finger back to the cookie to scrape off the rest, to offer to Lincoln.

He looked from her proffered finger and then to his brother who just stared at him. And then her finger was in his wet mouth. Sara felt his tongue move against her, the style so different from his brother's, but just as erotic, making her wetter.

And then he pulled back. "This is ah, maybe I should go?" He was looking at Michael.

"The lady wants you to stay, Linc. Maybe you should."

Linc raised an eye brow but didn't move.

"Okay, I mean if you're okay with it?"

Michael shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips.

At his approval Sara grinned and moved to stand. She looked at them both, a sexy smile playing along her lips and smoke in her eyes. And then reaching up she pulled her top up and over her head, her nipples erect in her black sheer bra as she stood before them.

She felt their eyes hot on her and then stepped back as they both moved to stand in unison.

Michael came to stand in front of her, his hands coming up to cup her face. And then he was moving towards her his mouth hot, tasting of tequila and the sweetness of the white cookie crème middle.

She moved closer as his hands moved from her face and through her hair, the hunger of his tongue growing as the kiss grew more and more heated with every thrust; with every dip.

She felt Lincoln move in behind her, his hands coming around to cup her aroused flesh. She gasped at the rough way her kneaded her nipples through her bra. And then his hands moved lower to the tender spot clothed in damp denim.

She moaned low in her throat and began to fumble with Michael's shirt buttons. But then her finger's not moving fast enough gripped the shirt and she ripped the remaining two off. She needed to feel him against her.

She couldn't remember ever having been so aroused, and as Linc unfastened her bra she pressed her bare flesh to Michael's hot skin making her ache as her juices flowed.

Not sure when he removed his shirt, she felt Linc's bare chest against her back and leaned into him as Michael's mouth trailed down to her breasts, his taste at first one then the other leaving her moaning and breathless.

And then both of the brothers were pressing against her again, her pale skin creamy between tanned and inked flesh.

She felt the cool air touch her as Linc pulled away and then the sensation of his tongue moving down her spine caused her to gasp in pleasure as shivers traveled across her straight to her groin.

Michael, not to be out done dipped his head low to run his tongue across her breasts and down her stomach to the line of her pants. He dipped his tongue into her belly button as he worked the button and zipper and then the cool air hit her legs. She stepped out of her jeans and Linc's fingers slid down the sides of her panties rubbing her hips. She leaned against Linc as Michael tugged the damp lace down further around her ankles. And then she was held firmly, leaning into Lincoln as Michael's tongue delved into her making her gasp; making her thighs began to quake.

His mouth moved hungrily; skilled as she figured him to be in all endeavors. But oh, God how he was skilled in this!

She moaned, and bucked her hips into him as he worked her, each lick; each suck bringing her closer.

Lincoln's hot mouth was on her neck sending shivers as his fingers traveled over her flushed skin, adding to the sensation with each touch.

She could feel him so hard behind her, his erection pressing into her with promises to come…

And then just as she was about to explode Michael pulled back.

She wanted to push his head back down, but the look in his eyes as he moved up to face her made her think better of it. He pulled her up out of Linc's arms and led her to the bed pushing her back on it.

His hands made quick business of his button and zipper and then he was stepping out of his jeans and kicking them aside. He joined her on the bed and moved between her thighs, his body pressed firmly on top of hers.

She could feel his heart pounding next to hers and then she felt the bed sink lower next to them. Lincoln. She looked to him and he met her eyes, dark blue with desire. And then Michael entered her.

She gasped and a moan left her at his size. He was filling her completely. And then he was moving in and out of her slowly.

She thrust into him begging him to speed up with her actions, her hips banging painfully into his as the pain added to her arousal.

Oh, God!

She reached for Lincoln and pulled his mouth down between them, his hot tongue wet and sweet on her chest. He sucked in a nipple and she wrapped a hand around his closely cropped head keeping him on task.

Her other hand was on Michael's hip urging him into her. And then she was coming, her orgasm as strong as the two men pleasuring her.

Lincoln pulled back and her arms wound around Michael taking him in close, his tongue finding her mouth as he filled her. And then his moans were hot in her hair, as he thrust harder gasping her name.

He lay against her panting for a moment and then rolled aside to look up at the dingy ceiling.

Sara felt the sweat drying on her body and then the light fingertips of Lincoln's hand moving along her body, a hot trail. She turned her head his way and then the rest of her body followed as she wrapped around him, her damp thighs holding him tight as he entered her.

She gasped and began to move against him taking him deep. He was big too. She was wrapped tightly around his shaft and he was gasping against her making her body ache for another release. And she felt the surreal ness of the situation fade as she thrust against him, his hot tongue moving into her mouth with the hunger of a starved man.

It wasn't long before, breath coming faster, moans filling the air she felt her orgasm cresting, rising over the edge and then crashing through her as strong as the first.

A moment later he joined her as an echo against the thin walls of the motel room, a gasping grip holding her tight. And then heart still pounding against her he pulled away and slid from the bed leaving her alone with Michael.

Sara looked to see that Michael was still staring up at the ceiling.

"Is everything okay? I mean are we okay, Michael?"

He looked at her. "Yeah, but this doesn't happen again, okay?"

She nodded her head in silent promise and moved closer cuddling into his arms.


End file.
